7 Minutes in Heaven (PewdieKen)
by Treisia
Summary: Ken, Pewdie and the rest of the Late Night Crew are at a party, and Red suggests a game of '7 Minutes in Heaven'. One-shot, NSFW!


Hiya~! Oh man, I have been WAY too busy for the past month. A-Level preparations, a few birthdays and lots of studying! ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

Anyways, this has been finished for a while now! I've never written smut before, so please be gentle haha (｡・/ε/・｡)

* * *

It's late, and the atmosphere in the room is thick with noise. The smell of alcohol and sweat is overwhelming, although by this point most people no longer noticed it. The air is almost stifling, with the two small windows on the second story of the house doing little to compete against the heat caused by well over a hundred people dancing and drinking while holding absolutely no regard for the next mornings consequences.

Ken chugs his beer in an effort to combat his own rising temperature, but finds it's only slightly cooler than the room itself. He grimaces at the bitter taste and sets the can down, the loud 'thunk' of the hollow metal hitting solid wood barely audible over the bass beat blasting from the speakers.

He looked around for his drunk friends who were scattered around the room; Most of them seemed even more intoxicated than Ken himself, though he was by no means sober. They all looked like they were having a good time. Cry was on top of a table gunning a bottle of vodka, stopping now and then to pour some into the mouths of the various skimpily dressed girls who had flocked around him. Scott and Snake sat against the wall, pressed tightly together and sneaking kisses when they thought nobody was looking.. Not that anybody would have minded, but they'd always been a couple who preferred their privacy. On the completely opposite side of the scale were Felix and Spoon who were dancing wildly in the middle of the room, the two of them performing some form of half-break-dance for the cheering crowd surrounding them. They ended up getting their legs tangled, and both fell to the floor in a messy heap. Ken laughed and jogged over to help them, offering them a hand each and pulling them up.

As Spoon and Felix dusted themselves off and thanked Ken, Red and Russ became visible through the crowd, pushing past people and holding hands tightly to avoid being separated by the dancing mass of tightly packed bodies. Red gestured for everyone to gather, waving an empty wine bottle in the air and sitting cross-legged on the red carpeted floor. They shuffled towards her and formed a sloppy circle while all eyeing the bottle curiously, wondering what the mischievous woman could have planned.

Once satisfied that she had their attention, Red nodded and placed the bottle in the center then sat back to watch their reactions. Snake caught on first, letting out a gruff laugh and pulling Scott closer against him. Red waggled her eyebrows at the confused and curious faces, before proudly revealing her plan for the group.

"7 Minutes in Heaven!" She loudly announced, beaming at her friends skeptical faces. Scott blushed and gripped Snake's hand. Snake responded by leaning over to murmur something in his ear quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of the smaller man's hand in a calming motion. Scott blushed harder, but whatever Snake said seemed to have worked: Scott laughed and nodded at Red.

"Okay, but I'm not going first!"

Red clapped joyously, and looked over at Spoon and Felix. After a few short moments of deliberation, Felix was first to answer.

"Hey, everybody deserves a shot at a piece of this pie right?" He joked, despite the pink tinge of his cheeks and the jitter in his voice giving away his nervousness. Spoon looked indecisive, but the Swedish man's courage seemed like the push he needed to give in. He smiled and agreed to play, but quietly added that he wouldn't go first either.

Russ was already in by default since the idea has been Red's in the first place, so that only left Ken. He smoothed his stubble thoughtfully for a moment. Everybody else had accepted so refusing would not only make him a pretty serious loser, but it would also mean he wouldn't have much to do for the next hour; he didn't know many other people at this party and he didn't fancy trying to make friends with a drunken stranger. Conceding defeat, Ken sighed and leaned back against his hands.

"I'm not going to act like the grumpy old man of the group," He said with a shrug, smiling at the wide grin that pulled across Red's face.

The red-haired leader reached into her pocket, and pulled out a stopwatch which she then tossed unceremoniously towards Ken. It's decided that since Red came up with it, she should be first to go. She smirks and confidently reaches forward to spin the bottle as the rest of the group mumble and laugh nervously at the idea that they're actually going to play this absurd game. The bottle spins in a blur, only becoming clear once it's almost slowed to a stop and everyone is transfixed on it. It slows and they subconsciously hold their breath in anticipation. When it finally comes to a stop...

An irritated groan reverberates throughout the circle and all the excitement and nerves which had been so intense dissolve instantly.

"That's not fair!" Spoon complains, watching Red pull Russ to his feet and drag him off to the closet.

"No rules against it," She calls back, shoving Russ in and peeking out of the door to stick her tongue out, then pulling the door firmly closed and locking it from the inside. Ken starts the stopwatch and looks over at Pewdie, who is trying to figure out if it's even possible to cheat at this game.

"That's just way too lucky bro!" He sighs, turning to Ken. "Well at least there's only one other couple here, so it probably won't happen again. Who's up next?"

"Well since Russ has already gone and we're going counter-clockwise around the circle .. I'm up next." Ken mutters, nervously fiddling with the stopwatch in his hands. It couldn't be too bad, he decides; These were all his friends, and given how drunk they were it would be easy to laugh it off in the morning. Still though, Ken decided that if it were to land on Scott he would refuse; Having to deal with a very ticked-off and possessive Snake was NOT something he wanted to risk.

Felix noticed the look of apprehension on Ken's face and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry bro, it's just for laughs!" he assured, "Besides, you don't have to _have_ to do anything. Just stand in the closet and make some convincing sound effects!" He joked, placing his hand over his mouth doing his best kissing sounds impression which Ken scoffed at before turning his attention back to the stopwatch.

3 minutes left.

He dropped the subject and spent the remaining time throwing back shots which Snake had been thoughtful enough to bring around. He accidentally spilled the powerful drink on his beard multiple times due to Scott daring Cry to spin in circles until he fell over, which of course resulted in him crashing into everybody surrounding them before ending up in what looked like an attempted power-hug in Felix's arms.

Ken was enjoying himself so much that the beeping of the timer surprised him, his now more intoxicated mind slow to remember what it was for before the sight of the bottle laying innocently on the floor reminded him of the game. He jogged over to the closet and paused then knocked warily on the door; he didn't want to interrupt anything he'd rather not know about.

Red and Russ came stumbling out seconds later, falling against the door so heavily that it swung open and smashed into the wall behind it. Both looked ruffled but certainly happy, with Red looking extremely smug and Russ looking like he was barely conscious of his surroundings. Red skipped over to the circle, dragging Russ behind her and shouting loudly for everybody to organize themselves again.

Almost eagerly this time, the friends gathered to sit around the bottle and jostled against each other to form a tight circle. Red cleared her throat and raised her hand sharply to silence the giggles around her. Scott slapped a hand over his mouth and Felix bit into the side of his cheek, but neither could fully hide their laughter at the appearance of red and Russ.

Red smiled widely at the group.

"**Well**," she began, "now that my turn is over, it's time to continue with the next participant!". She gestured to Ken and took the timer from him.

"Since Russ has already had a turn and we're going around the circle, Ken's up next!"

Ken coughed and put down his drink, trying not to look _too_ nervous. He reached forward and span the bottle hard, watching it rotate so fast it became a blur. As it went, Snake once again grabbed Scott's hand, and Spoon cheered and clapped. Ken prayed it would land on someone he could work with, someone who wouldn't be offended if he just spent the time messing around on his phone. , Everyone leaned closer as It began to slow, as if the lessened distance would quicken their view of the outcome.

It span slower.

And slower.

Slower.

Then stopped.

"Well then Pewds, look like you get the cowboy!" Red whooped gleefully. Spoon winked at Felix and nudged him forward, saying something about 'next time' but Ken wasn't paying much attention.

Felix?

Thinking logically, Pewds definitely a good outcome but for some reason he couldn't escape the weird feeling of apprehension in the pit of his stomach.

Maybe he'd had too many of those shots.

Scott and Red hustled them to the closet, pushed them through the doorway and wished them a 'happy 7 minutes' before slamming it firmly closed. Ken heard the electric beeping of the timer being reset and the metallic sound of a key twisting in the lock, then nothing but the background noise of the rest of the party.

He turned around to face his friend, who was leaning against the wall at the back of the closet. He seemed relaxed enough despite his fidgeting and apparent fascination with the floor, but Ken couldn't bring himself to move. He felt nervous, the bad kind of nervous, the kind you feel when you go for a big test you were too lazy to study for. The kind you get before you go for an interview and you're already 15 minutes late. The kind he remembered feeling when he confessed to his high-school crush. She had turned him down since she was 2 grades ahead of him but it was worth a try right?

That same feeling seemed to swamp him now, making him feel as though his feet were sinking in deep mud.

After a few deep breaths, he managed to choke out a sentence.

"We don't have to do anything if we don't want to!" He almost shouted in his hurry to get the words out. He regretted them as soon as they left his mouth, leaving a bad taste on his tongue and a sinking feeling in his chest. He cringed at his outburst. 'Well done Ken,' he congratulated himself bitterly, 'now you've made things awkward. Good job.' Blaming the oddness of his behavior on the alcohol, he took a few deep breaths and went to apologize for shouting.

"Sorry I'm acting so weird Felix, I uh-"

"But what if I want to?"

Ken stop instantly.

"W-what?"

Pewdie takes a step forwards, until he's only inches away from Ken, his mouth dangerously close as he speaks quietly. "Can I kiss you?"

Ken can't form the words, just licks his lips and tilts his head a little, and Pewdie draws closer, his parted lips tempting Ken to get closer too. Ken felt as if his mind was swimming through syrup as he watched the blonde lean closer, closer, his electric blue eyes staring into wide hazel brown ones. Their lips only millimeters apart. Ken's heart was panicking, thumping viciously in his chest and for a few moments he wondered if Felix could feel it.

That was the last thought that crossed his mind before soft pink lips pressed against his. It was hesitant, and Felix seemed like he was fighting to keep himself from running back to the opposite wall. The contact stayed, gentle and unsure but with an underlying eagerness and Ken let himself relax into it. It couldn't have lasted for more than than a few moments but the southern man wasn't sure he could tell; It wasn't like a cliché case of 'time stood still', the kiss ending was proof of that, it was simply that Ken _just didn't care_.

Felix pulled away and shuffled quickly back over to the wall, blushing brightly and avoiding looking at Ken. He laughed nervously and tried to say something but Ken couldn't hear him; His heart was still thrumming in his ears, and that feeling which had been so uncomfortable to him earlier was back but now it was different. Now it was like a lazy warmth, spreading through him and silencing any unpleasant thoughts.

He moved forward quickly, crowding Felix against the wall and pausing to check if this is okay, if this is something that they both want and the response he receives is more than satisfactory. Felix tilts his head to close the gap between them and kisses Ken once more, with more pressure and his earlier hesitancy now completely forgotten. Ken grips Pewdie's slim waist firmly and deepens the kiss, which is fast and messy but thoroughly enjoyed, their lips moving roughly until Pewdie opens his mouth to allow Ken to mingle their tongues together. He tastes like fruity alcohol and mint candy, and Ken wishes he could stop the timer he knows is ticking down so that he could enjoy the amazing sensation of this kiss for longer.

Ken moves his hands down to ghost across the naked skin above the younger man's jeans, then hurriedly pushes up the shirt so he can touch more of the gorgeous body which is currently writhing against his. The skin is warm and soft, his fingers pushing against it so hard he's sure there'll be marks tomorrow but Felix doesn't seem to mind, showing nothing but encouragement with short gasps and soft moans. He pushes against Ken, letting him bite at his lip and scrape his nails across the small of his back while he pants softly into his ear.

Ken moves attention down to Pewdie's neck and begins sucking reddening marks in a trail from his collarbone all the way up to his jaw, trying to ignore his own hardness straining against his jeans so he can focus on the task at hand. Pewdie grips his broad shoulders and makes quiet, breathy little noises, his eyes falling shut with a moan as the American bites at the juncture of his throat and shoulder.

He's not sure how long they've been in here, but he knows that they're running out of time. They wasted too many precious minutes dancing around each other in the beginning and Ken is determined to make up for it. Even though it's difficult to think with this delicious boy in his arms, softly repeating a mantra of adorable moans mixed with stuttered attempts at his name, he still dimly remembers that soon they're going to have to leave and return to the party but there's no way Ken is going to stain this experience with thoughts of the future. For now, there's only him and Felix, and the only thing that matters is bringing the younger man as much pleasure as possible so he can hear more of those amazing noises that escape Felix with every touch of Ken's hands to his sensitive skin.

Ken grinds into Pewdie, pushing his hips in small circles with both of them gasping harshly at the contact. He kisses him hard and presses against him as much as possible, refusing even an inch of space between them. He feels almost embarrassed at the sense of desperation, tongue flicking into his best friend's mouth while he thrusts and rolls their erections together. But Pewdie is clawing at his back, mewling and smiling around Ken's mouth and he finds that he doesn't want to think about anything else other than the heat, the need, and the look on the blonde man's face he gets to see when he pulls back from his lips.

"Ken," Felix pants, bucking his hips when Ken tugs him even closer and nips gently at his neck. "Ken please, go fas– _ahh_!" He sentence cut short by Ken obeying his request immediately, upping the pace as much as his body would allow and forcing more moans and gasps from his friend.

Ken knows he can't hold on for long, just the sight of Pewdie like this is enough to drive the fire in his stomach hotter, his lips pink and kiss-bitten, face and neck flushed, eyes half-closed and his pupils blown wide across ice blue. He _needs_ more, and he grabs one of Pewdie's legs, lifting it up to rest over his hips so they can fit together better.

"God Felix, you look so hot like this," Ken groaned breathily, words slurring pasts his tongue as he thrusts even harder and he feels Pewdie's legs and thighs begin to shake from pleasure, trembling against him. "It's okay Felix, I've got you, you can relax and let go,"

Pewdie's entire body tensed and shuddered, shaking in Ken's hold as the feeling rushed through him, and the sight is enough to push Ken to the brink. With a few more sloppy thrusts that's all it takes to send Ken over the edge with a jerk. He grips Pewdie's hips and bites the fabric of his shirt as his orgasm spreads through him, and he closes his eyes as he comes down from the high. He rolls his forehead against Pewdie's with their heavy breaths mingling for a moment, then staggers backwards to the wall while still supporting the blonde since he doesn't look like he would be able to stand on his legs just yet.

Pewdie curls into Ken's arms, his breathing slow and steady against Ken's chest. Ken can feel the warm puffs of air through his shirt and the slender fingers clenching the material weakly. Felix looks up at Ken, eyes hazy and cheeks still radiating warmth, and huffs out a laugh. Ken grins back and kisses him softly on the lips, shifting his hips uncomfortably against the mess in his pants but choosing to ignore it for now.

Felix pulls back from the kiss and rests his head in the crook of Ken's neck, laughing quietly against the heated skin. "It's been more than 7 minutes.." He murmurs, and Ken nods his head in silent agreement but hears no complaint in Pewdie's voice. He pushes the blonde hair away from Pewdie's forehead, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands, slightly damp with sweat due to their earlier.. activities, but still soft and scented of strawberry shampoo. Pewdie sighs happily, enjoying the feeling of Ken gentle playing with his hair.

"I think they forgot about us.." Ken chuckles, lifting Pewdie's chin and looking happily into his contented eyes.

"Good, I hope they forget about us for a little longer." Pewdie replies quietly, pulling himself up on Ken's lap and kissing him sweetly. Ken tilts his head back to rest against the wall and wraps his hands around Pewdie's hips, rubbing small circles on the skin.

He'll have to thank Red for her wonderful idea later.


End file.
